The Pugita Alliance
| season= Survivor ORG 4: Batangas | dayformed= Day 7 | founder= Yoshi and Reid | members= Remained Loyal: Reid (Day 7-27) Lily (Day 9-39) Jordan (Day 9-39) Chandni (Day 13-30) Yoshi (Day 7-12) Former Kordan (Day 13-36) Affiliates: Najim (Day 20-36) Zach (Day 17-27) | enemies= Buwaya Alliance Alex | lowestplacingmember= Yoshi (12/16) | highestplacingmember= Lily (Runner-Up) }} The Pugita Alliance was an alliance in Survivor ORG 4: Batangas. They are known for its dominance at the merge. They also had 4 of their members voted out due to idols. Despite having 2 people in the FTC, the alliance didn't produce the winner. History After the Day 6 Tribal council, Reid and Yoshi made a pact to stick together til the end. They discussed who to bring into the new alliance and they decided Lily was trustworthy and she was brought in the alliance on Day 9. The alliance held strong at 3 however Reid felt that 3 was too small and he wanted majority so, later that day, he brought in Jordan. However, the alliance did not talk to each other that much and Reid was getting up at 5 am to talk to Lily and Yoshi about the game. Then when the tribe went to Tribal Council and Reid and Lily decided to vote a potential threat, Zach. However Zach had found a Hidden Immunity Idol from the clue from the challenge he won on day 1. It was a scary vote for the 4. But Yoshi ended up getting the boot after the idol negated the allances votes. After that Tribal Reid panicked and he was desperate to forge a stronger alliance. Reid and Yoshi talked about getting Kordan and Chandni and Reid brought them in on day 13. The tribe won immunity on day 15 even though Reid and Lily attempted to throw it so Zach would go home. On night 16, the tribes merged and the tribe had a 6-5 advantage over Buwaya. However Reid still wanted Zach out of the game. After Chandni won immunity, Nick approacched Reid and Jordan to vote out Pydo. Reid wanted Zach out still, but he looked at the numbers and decided to oust Pydo. The vote was 1 vote Zach and after receiving a terrifying 4 votes Reid was scared but Pydo had 6 votes. The alliance with Nick and a new member Najim voted Jaylen then Mickey. Then on day 25 Chandni sent Reid a shocking snapshot of Jordan trying to blindside him. Then Reid thought Chandni was considering (which she wasn't). So Reid attempted to forge a secret alliance of himself, Lily, Kordan, Nick and Najim to vote out Jordan, Chandni and Zach. However Lily told Jordan and the plan was done and the Pugita's decided to get rid of Nick because he was a Buwaya. At tribal council nick went 4-2-1-1. But Nick pulled out the Exile idol which was able to be read after the vote. And Reid had 2 votes, sending them home. Then on day 30, Nick pulled out another idol and Chandni was voted out 1-0. Nick was immune the next tribal. Najim was voted out due to the fact he was on Buwaya. And at the Final 5, Nick used his express pass so, he was immune but not able to vote. Zach won immunity causing the alliance to scramble. Kordan and Zach voted Lily because she was friends with most of the jury and Jordan and Lily voted Kordan. Lily pulled out her idol and Kordan was out. Jordan won immunity and the last Buwaya was voted out. Then to everyone's shock, it was a final 3. Jordan got a vote form Kordan. Lily got votes from Reid, Mickey and Najim. But the only non-alliance member, Zach played a better game and got votes from Pydo, Jaylen, Chandni, and Nick, earning him the title of Sole Survivor. Category:Alliances